5 Times Renesmee Threw a Temper Tantrum
by FictionInReality
Summary: Because no child is perfect. Rated for almost language in later chapters.
1. Momma and Daddy

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my copy of each Twilight book and the mini copy of the first book that I bought so I could read in class inconspicuously._

* * *

--BPOV--

I leaned back against my husband's chest as the end credits to _A Christmas Story_ flickered on the flatscreen in our family's living room.

It had been a lovely Christmas.

Renesmee had approached her second holiday season with unmarred enthusiasm, taking sheer joy not only in the anticipation of her own gifts, but in shopping for her aunts and uncles as well. This morning she had woken early, eager to get to her gifts and to see the reactions of those she loved as they opened theirs. Her enthusiasm spread through all of us, and we all laughed when Jasper reacted to his new sweater from Esme much as Nessie had to her new Barbie.

The "excited girl Jasper" squeal that Emmett recreated throughout the morning had gotten old quickly, though.

Charlie, Sue, and Billy had come over in the mid-afternoon, carrying piles of gifts (mostly addressed to Ness), to join in the festivities.

The humans ate dinner in the early evening and we settled in for a Christmas movie marathon. We had already been through four and Jacob was busily working to convince the rest of the family to watch _Santa Claus Conquers the Martians_ when I glanced down at my daughter.

Clad in her new princess gown, she rubbed furiously at her eyes with the heels of her hands. She clenched her jaw shut to conceal a yawn and blinked slowly as she pulled her hands away from her face. The clock, I noted, read 9:30, a full half-hour past Renesmee's usual bedtime. It made sense that she would be exhausted; she'd had a very full day and had woken two hours earlier than usual.

I nudged my husband and he grinned down at the little girl.

"Nessie? Love, it's time for you to go to bed." Nessie blinked up twice and shook her head,

"I don't wanna."

"It's bedtime, Ness," I prodded gently, "After bedtime, actually."

"I don't care." I blinked and narrowed my eyes in confusion,

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'I. Don't. Care.' I wanna stay up." Her lips were set into an angry frown, and I wondered at my daughter's curious behavior. She had always been an agreeable child, and it was rare that she put up resistance to direct instruction.

"Ness, your mother and I said it's time for bed. Now say goodnight to everyone."

"No," she spat, her tone hard and determined; I recognized it immediately as a voice Edward and I had both adopted during our infrequent arguments.

Damn genetics.

Edward's golden eyes hardened, focused on the perfect mirror of his face scowling back at him.

"Renesmee Carlie, I'll give you to the count of three to say goodnight to everyone and make your way upstairs," Edward seemed oblivious to the uncomfortable shifting of our family around us, and he leaned forward on his knees to challenge our child, "One…"

"No!"

"Two…"

"I'm not going!"

"Two and a half…" I felt a wave of calm wash over the room and glanced over to find Jasper staring intently at his niece. Edward shook his head and looked up at his brother,

"Jazz, I'd appreciate it if you didn't…" he paused for a moment, remembering the human company we were in and allowing his implied meaning to manifest, "right now. She needs to learn this one on her own."

Jasper nodded and settled back into his seat, and the feeling of ease pulled back. I saw the tears pool in Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes and knew that, had she not been acting so ridiculous, I'd have given in and let her stay up.

"Three…" Edward paused for a second, waiting for Nessie to begin her customary good nights. When she stomped her foot and clenched her jaw, making it apparent that she would do no such thing, Edward shut his eyes and exhaled in annoyance.

"Alright then."

Then, swiftly and suddenly, Edward stood and scooped Nessie into his arms.

"Nessie says goodnight, everyone."

"No! No! Put me down! I don't wanna go! Let me go, daddy!" she protested as Edward carried her up the stairs.

"No," came Edward's soft voice, "You're behaving like a baby, so I'm going to treat you as such. I'm very disappointed in you."

Her choked wail was the only response.

I sank back into my seat on the sofa and shut my eyes tightly, still a bit flabbergasted at Renesmee's behavior. I realized that I was possibly being too still considering the human company we were in, but I made no effort to move until I felt Esme's gentle hand rest on my shoulder. I reached up to place my own hand over it.

"It's alright, dear. She was just tired," my mother-in-law squeezed my shoulder gently.

"I think that sometimes we forget that Renesmee, despite her remarkable growth and maturity, is still a child. And children have temper tantrums," Carlisle reminded me from somewhere across the room.

"She was irrational, Bella," Jasper chimed, "She was exhausted and her emotions were out of whack."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and felt my heart break even further as I heard Renesmee's now-muffled sob from upstairs. Charlie grinned at me sympathetically from across the room.

"She can throw one hell of a tantrum, Bells. Reminds me of you at her age- you never were one for fits, but if you wanted to, you made yourself heard."

I knew my family was trying to comfort me, but the words meant little. The image of tears running down Renesmee's face was burned into my mind, and the sound of her miserable sob was the only noise that held any resounding meaning at the moment.

I felt another squeeze at my shoulder and looked up to find Esme grinning at me sympathetically.

"Would you like to go check on her?"

I nodded slightly, and before I could truly comprehend what was happening, I was on my feet. I had to force myself to maintain a human speed as I climbed the stairs.

When I reached the door to Edward's old bedroom, I listened for a fraction of a second- long enough to hear Edward snicker, no doubt in reaction to the hurried footsteps he must have heard. Ignoring him, I pushed open the door and rushed inside to find Renesmee lying on her side, facing me as Edward rubbed lazy circles on her back. Her eyelids drooped and I could tell that she would be asleep within the moment.

I knelt next to my daughter and brushed a lock of hair out of her face before leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. She reached out and cupped her hand around my neck.

_I'm sorry, Momma_, she thought, _I love you._

And with that, her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Reviews are love._

_I have three others of these either written or most of the way there, but I'm having trouble coming up with an idea for the fifth. I was thinking something with one (or a few) of Ness' aunts or uncles? Ideas are more than welcome :)  
_


	2. Grandma and Grandpa

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_

* * *

_--EsmePOV--

It was the tone of voice that threw me.

"Grandma!"

The tone was one that I had heard many times from my children- from Alice, when Emmett was picking on her.

"_Grand_ma."

From Rosalie when the day had not gone her way.

"_Graaaandmaaaaa_!"

From Jasper when our family's emotions became overwhelming.

"Gr…"

From Emmett when one of his siblings retaliated too well for his liking.

"And…"

From Edward when he had pined for Bella.

"MA!"

From Bella when Alice chose to play life-sized Barbie.

But my children had all gone hunting for the day. And in any case, none of _them_ called me "Grandma."

I looked around the room, trying desperately to find the source of the noise that couldn't possibly have come from Renesmee. Despite my efforts, I found nothing that could have spoken in such an irritating manner. The television was not on, nor was the radio, and there were certainly no stray children wandering through my kitchen.

"_Grandma!"_ the voice pressed once more, and I found myself forced to acknowledge that this voice belonged to my granddaughter, who stood, apparently awoken from her nap, in the doorway.

"Yes, Nessie?"

The little girl glared up at me with determined eyes as she stomped to my side. Reaching down, I lifted her to my lap. At only eight months old, she was physically similar to a three-and-a-half-year-old, and I was fascinated by the thoughts that occupied her mind.

As if she could read my own, she pressed her hand to my cheek, flashing before me only two words.

_Grandpa's mean._

"Grandpa's _mean?_" I repeated, "How so?"

She pressed her palm to my cheek once more.

_He took my boppy._

I felt my eyebrows knit together as I studied the child's face. Her blanket, or her"boppy," as she called it, was her most valued possession. Sent to her by Zafrina after we successfully deterred the Volturi, Nessie had quickly taken to bringing it around with her wherever she went. Our entire family knew not to remove the boppy from Renesmee's sight, and my husband was no exception to the rule.

"When did he do this?"

She showed me an image of herself as she drowsed lightly in her bed. The door to her bedroom creaked open and in stepped Carlisle, who wasted not a second before tip-toeing over to our granddaughter's bedside and, rather rudely, yanking the blanket from her grasp.

"How did you see this happen, Renesmee? Weren't you asleep?"

Again, she showed me the door creaking open, implying that it had woken her.

I sighed and stood, taking Nessie by the hand as I started towards the staircase.

_Grandma?_ She squeezed my hand, confused.

"We're going to go ask for your grandfather's side of the story, dear. It's only fair."

She nodded and pursed her lips, apparently convinced that he would be brought to justice.

We found him standing in the laundry room, facing the door and seemingly awaiting our arrival.

"Ahh, there are my two favorite girls!"

Renesmee shot him a glare that could only have been learned from her father or her Aunt Rose. I'd have to speak with them about controlling their tempers when they got home.

"Carlisle, this young lady has claimed you stole something that belongs to her."

He allowed a small grin to grace his lips before shaking his head,

"Well, it depends what you describe as 'stealing,' my love. In all fairness, I intended to return it to its rightful owner," I cocked an eyebrow at him as he turned his back to us and pulled a swatch of pink fabric from the dryer. He folded it carefully and extended it to Ness, "Boppy's been getting a bit filthy from being dragged everywhere, sweetheart. I thought it could use to be washed."

We both looked down at her, expecting to see her face light up in delight at having her boppy back. Needless to say, we were shocked when her eyes scrunched closed and angry tears began to fall.

Carlisle got to her first. Kneeling, he extended his hands in an invitation to hold her. She swatted them away and turned to me, lifting her arms above her head.

"Renesmee!" I admonished, stunned, "You do not hit _anyone_, much less your grandfather!"

"_Sorry!"_ she spat, throwing herself onto my hip. I bent down and rubbed slow circles on her back.

"Now would you like to tell me what, exactly, you are so upset about?"

She sniffled once into my neck as she lifted her hand to place it up against my cheek. All she showed me was her own face buried in the blanket.

"Nessie, sweetheart, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

She pressed her palm more firmly to my cheek, once again showing herself immersed within the blanket.

"Darling, you need to explain more clearly. Grandma doesn't understand what you're trying to say."

"What is it?" my husband asked.

"She keeps showing me herself holding the boppy to her face."

"Ahhh," he sighed, realization dawning on his uncharacteristically perturbed face. He took two long strides to my side and knelt to push a curl behind our granddaughter's ear, "Renesmee, love, are you upset because boppy is different now?" She nodded as he grinned apologetically at her, "Does boppy _smell_ different now?" She nodded once more, and before he could speak another word, Renesmee's clear voice interrupted,

"It doesn't smell like momma and daddy and _everyone_ anymore."

"And you were already sad because your momma and daddy and aunts and uncles were out all day, weren't you?"

I realized the truth in my words as they left my mouth; thinking back on the day, I remembered little moments in which my normally perky granddaughter was subdued and anxious. It was very rare that all of my children hunted at the same time, and, for the first time, I realized that this was the first time in her life that my granddaughter had been left behind while all of my children hunted together. Coupling that with the fact that Jacob was away for the week with his pack, it only made sense that Renesmee was slightly on-edge.

"I'm sorry, darling, I didn't mean to upset you," Carlisle said calmly, "If it makes you feel any better, everyone will be back from hunting very soon, and I'm sure they'd love to spend time with you and boppy. I'm sure we can get it back to normal by tonight."

I felt the top of her head graze my chin as she nodded, and grinned when she put her hand to my cheek once more.

"Yes, dear, I think that's a wonderful idea."

Carlisle looked at me curiously, his eyes full of patient wondering.

"Nessie says she would like it very much if her Grandpa would come downstairs and join his two favorite girls for a movie before everyone else comes home. She thinks we should get started on fixing boppy now."

"That sounds like a perfect way to do it," Carlisle beamed. Hesitantly, he held his hands out once more in an offer to hold the little girl, "May I?"

She nodded happily and hopped into my husband's waiting arms. Her hand snaked up to cup his neck, and I watched as his smile softened before he chuckled, his lips dropping to plant a kiss on her head.

"She forgives me," he stage-whispered as we walked out of the room together, "and would like to know if she could watch a movie from her Uncle Emmett's collection."

I couldn't be sure which was louder- my appalled, "Absolutely not!" or their resounding laughter throughout the house.

* * *

_Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter, guys! Hope you all like this one too!_

_Still open to suggestions on the potential Ness/Aunts/Uncles chapter. Ideas are definitely welcome :)  
_


	3. Jake

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_

* * *

_--JacobPOV—

I shut my eyes as the sun of the April day filtered through the trees. It was one of the first days when it really felt like springtime, the temperature just warm enough for mothers to let their children outside without coats. I was excited by the day, memories of going out to play with my sisters on days just like this flooding my mind, and I took the opportunity to spend some quality time with Nessie.

We'd played Hide and Seek, picked flowers, and were now taking a moment to lay down and just rest for a bit before heading back.

Or so I thought.

"You can't catch me!"

A blur of pink fabric flew by my feet. I sighed and grinned, the ease of the familiar game creeping upon me.

"I bet I can!"

The blur of fabric giggled.

"Nuh-uh, Jakey! I'm too fast!"

The blur paused and turned back into Ness, her big brown eyes staring at me, daring and teasing as she bounced up and down, never able to stop completely. I continued our "script."

"I'm sure you're not too fast for a wolf!"

Nessie squealed from somewhere inside the blur as she took off again, delighted in our little game.

I was on my feet within the second, twirling around in my spot to chase her. We played the way we always did, and I would catch up to her, almost catching her, before pulling back and letting her escape. Sometimes, she would slip behind a tree and wait for me to search for her, only to take off again when I found her. It was a game we'd perfected in the year and a half since she'd been born.

So when I paused for a second, pretending to tie my shoe and letting her get a slight head start, I didn't worry when I didn't immediately see her in front of me.

"Oh no," I moaned loudly, "Where did my Ness go? Nessie? Nessie!"

Her giggles came in response, but not from below my eye level.

"Ness?" I called out, genuinely confused, now scanning the low branches of trees around me.

"Can't find me, Jake!"

I squinted- maybe she was just moving every time I did?

"Ness, where are you?"

"Look up!" she squeaked, clearly thrilled with her hiding skills. As always, I obeyed, but I still couldn't find her. I followed each branch of each tree up until… well, there was no way she could be that high, right?

"Ness, seriously. Where are you?"

"I'm up here, Jakey!"

That was when I saw her. She was maybe about forty feet in the air, in a somewhat flimsy tree that had probably seen better days before termites and tree rot had gotten to it.

"Nessie, peanut, come down, please!" I called, suddenly desperate.

I tried to reason with myself- even if she fell, she was virtually indestructible. Add that to the fact that I could catch her easily, well, I was just being ridiculous. Over-protective.

But some part that, apparently, held the alpha position within me was screaming- _Get her down. Get her down. Get her down._

"Nope!" she called back, seemingly unaware of just how terrified- and serious- I was, "You have to come get me!"

"I can't, Ness!" I said, my voice seeming to get louder with each word, "I'm too big for that tree."

"No you're not!" she grinned, "Come on!"

And for the first time in my life, I fully understood Edward's protectiveness of Bella. I understood why he kept her locked up all those times he thought my pack was dangerous, and all those times he hovered, even when she'd already become a bloodsucker, when he felt things were getting a little out of hand.

Because in that moment, I realized the terror he must've felt at the idea of her getting hurt as he watched on, helpless for any reason. This wasn't like when the Italian bloodsuckers had come- we'd had a plan then, I could protect her. Here, every option I had seemed to end with her falling from this tree and possibly getting hurt. That tiny, miniscule possibility was driving me insane.

So I did what Edward would have done.

I snapped.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Get down from there _now!_"

It took me a second to recognize my own voice- apparently the alpha voice could come out on its own. Good to know.

It also took me a second to register the look on Ness' face. Shock, then confusion, then hurt, then… anger. Damnit.

"No!" she screamed, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nessie," I shouted back, desperation flooding through me, "I'm not playing! Come down _now_."

"No!" she repeated, "You can't make me!"

Stubborn like her mother. Great.

"Nessie…" I started again, careful to keep myself from losing control even as the frustration and annoyance flooded through me, "Let's go!"

"You're not my daddy! You can't make me!"

I groaned, unsure of what to do next. It's not like I had much to work with off of Ness's past misbehavior- she was the perfect child. She always listened, she always behaved.

Except, apparently, for now.

So I closed my eyes and thought back to when I was a kid, what my parents did when I misbehaved.

"Ness," I started, gritting my teeth, "Get down here right now or I'll put you in time out!"

She rolled her eyes at me; with her advanced maturity, of course sitting by herself for five minutes wouldn't be a threat.

"I'll… send you to bed early!"

Again, she ignored me, her eyes narrowed to angry slits.

"So help me, Ness, I'll… I'll tell your father!"

"Tell me what?" came the voice from behind me.

Damnit, I guess I'd been too focused to smell him coming.

"Tell me what, Jacob?" Edward pressed, amused and clearly already in the know of the trouble I was having.

I blanched. I'd never had any real intention of getting Nessie in trouble; my threat was empty, and Ness knew it.

"Daddy!" Ness squealed, jumping from her perch to float gracefully into Edward's arms.

"Hello princess. What were you doing way up there?"

Pursing her lips, she raised her hand to her father's neck despite the fact that she knew it was an unnecessary gesture.

Edward closed his eyes, and I saw his lips pull up momentarily at the corners before he controlled himself and flattened his expression.

"Nessie, love," he started, staring into my eyes in a manner that I knew meant he was reading my thoughts more closely; it drove me crazy, his double checking without my consent, but in this case, I'd take it. I desperately thought about what happened, hoping beyond hope that Edward would understand that it was not my fault his daughter had been hovering forty feet above ground.

He nodded almost imperceptibly and turned his face to Ness.

"Ness, I understand you were upset about Jacob yelling at you," she pursed her lips and tucked her head into his shoulder, hiding her face from my view. I felt incredibly guilty, "but you need to listen to Jake when he tells you to do something. He's only looking out for your best interests."

She lifted her hand to his neck again, resting it there and not bothering to pull away, even after she had finished her thought, her palm relaxing against his clavicle.

"Yes, I know he shouldn't have yelled, but you frightened him."

She pulled back this time to look him in the eyes, not bothering to use her special method of communication.

"I know you wouldn't have gotten hurt. So does Jacob. But sometimes, if we see you do something that _looks_ dangerous, we get nervous. Does that make sense?" Nessie nodded slowly, and I saw her glance over at me as she chewed on her lip. "I think you owe Jacob an apology."

I was barely prepared when Ness leapt out of Edward's arms and into my own, and I was grateful for my reflexes. I felt her warm hand reach up to my cheek, and saw her apology flash before me.

_I'm sorry, Jakey. I know you were just trying to keep me safe. _She paused, taking in my bewildered expression and seemingly wrestling with herself, deciding whether to say one more thing.

"Go on, Ness," Edward prompted.

She looked at her father and nodded before pressing her palm against my face once more, gently.

_Do you still love me?_

"Always," I answered immediately, "Just try not to scare me like that, ok?"

"Ok," she said aloud, kissing the tip of my nose. Suddenly, she turned to Edward, her tiny brow furrowed in confusion, "Daddy?"

He grinned, and I found myself suddenly wondering why Edward had come out to find them in the woods in the first place.

"Ahh," he grinned, "To answer you both, as you both had the same question, there are two reasons I came to find you. One, Renesmee, your aunts and grandmother have just gotten back from a shopping trip and have several outfits for you to model."

Renesmee scrunched up her nose at the idea and Edward laughed,

"No, love, if you throw them away, they'll just buy you more. You know how your aunts are. And Jacob…"

"Yes?"

"They bought some outfits for you to try on too."

I narrowed my eyes skeptically at him, and he shrugged,

"They thought it would be cute if you two matched. I hope you look good in plaid."

* * *

_Thanks to all of my reviewers, and special thanks to **shaid, paris tokyo, **and **lunamorada17**_**. **_You all gave me great ideas for the aunts and uncles chapter, and I'm gonna try and see which one works best. Thanks again!_

_Reviews make the fact that I have to go back to classes tomorrow wayyyy better. Review, please and thank you?  
_


	4. Daddy

_Disclaimer: Not my toys._

_

* * *

_--EPOV--

I heard her before I saw her.

Her footsteps fluttered by lightly above my head, her breathing shallow and rapid, her heartbeat, usually as fast as the beat of a hummingbird's wing, sped up by an extra two beats per second.

Curious, I focused in on her thoughts. I heard only one word.

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob._

I sighed and shut my eyes, wishing I hadn't listened in.

It had been a month since my daughter, now six years old and nearly fully mature, had returned Jacob's affection and entered into a romantic relationship with him. After setting down some ground rules (school comes first, home by eleven on school nights, absolutely _no_ sex), I accepted their relationship and bit my tongue whenever Jacob held her hand in front of me or kissed her cheek in greeting.

Her flip-flops clapped against her feet as she skipped down the stairs.

"I'll be back by eleven, daddy," I glanced up at my little girl and couldn't help but smile at the grin that graced her perfect features, "I'm meeting Jake at Grandma and Grandpa's."

I nodded,

"You've got your keys?"

"Yep."

"Phone?"

"Yep."

"Cleaned your room?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Finished your homework?"

She paused.

"Ermmm…"

"Renesmee?" She sighed,

"It's just one little two-page paper!"

I shook my head and plucked the keys from her fingers. Her jaw fell open.

"Daddy, it'll only take me fifteen minutes!"

"So then go write it."

"Daaaadddyyyy," her voice stretched to a whine, "Jacob's waiting."

I leaned over to grab the remote resting on the back of the couch, flipping on the television. Motioning to it, I pocketed the keys.

"He's watching the Yankee game with your uncles. I'm sure he won't mind waiting."

"But…"

"But nothing. What's rule number one with you and Jacob?"

"School first, but it's such an easy paper!"

"Then it'll take you no time at all." Her brows knit together and her mouth set into a scowl.

_Seriously, Daddy?_ She thought.

I only pointed one finger up the stairs.

Nessie's bedroom door slammed and I collapsed back into the couch as her thoughts mingled with my own. It was impossible for me to drown out her ranting.

_This sucks. I don't need to do this. I could finish this crap in two seconds flat. Stupid rules, pain-in-the-ass, utter bullsh…_

"Language, Renesmee!" I called up after her. I heard her expel an angry puff of breath, and then her thoughts changed.

_This sucks. This sucks. This sucks._

Shutting my eyes tightly, I rubbed my temples to banish the dull ache that had developed. Carlisle had always told me that having children resurrected many of his long-dormant human traits; only after having my own daughter did I fully understand what he meant.

Apart from those caused by wrestling matches with my brothers, I never had _headaches _before I had a child.

My phone buzzed from my pocket then and I pulled it out to find a text message from Emmett.

_Dude, what did you do?_

I sighed. Of course Nessie would run right upstairs and text Jacob, who of course would be forced to share with Jasper and Emmett. Between Jasper's ability to sense emotional shifts and Emmett's brute strength, it was safer to not attempt secrets.

My fingers worked skillfully over the keyboard.

_She knows the rules. Homework first._

The response text was almost immediate.

_You're not her favorite person right now._

_I know. It's a sacrifice I'll make for the moment._

I turned the sound up in a vain attempt to drown out my daughter's furious thoughts, refusing to allow them to affect me. She could be upset, she could kick and scream, she could refuse to speak to me, but I would not shirk my responsibilities simply to placate her, no matter how tightly she had me wound around her little finger.

Ten minutes passed and I heard the printer whir to life in Renesmee's bedroom. She stomped down the stairs seconds later, thinking pointedly about the computer screen she had just closed out. She punctuated her thoughts by simply adding,

_Finished. Happy?_

"Extremely," I deadpanned, pulling the keys out of my pocket and tossing them to her, "Have fun."

She caught them and placed them in her purse, never making eye contact with me.

"And Ness?" I called as she stormed towards the door. Her thoughts were frustrated, but were calming with every passing second. I considered my words carefully, but ultimately decided that my warning was more important than my desire to pacify my daughter, "Let's not forget any of the other rules tonight."

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, wrenching the door open and turning to me, "Anything else?"

"Just to have fun. And be back by eleven. Love you!"

She slammed the door behind her and her thoughts faded as she ran towards my parents' house. I sighed, allowing myself a sardonic smile.

Tonight, I was sure, she would come back blissfully happy after a few hours spent with Jacob. She would curl up under my arm and would spend a little while with her mother and me. All frustrations will be forgotten, and she will be back to being my sweet little girl.

And the next time she chose to act like the sixteen-year-old she appeared to be, I would be ready to start the cycle all over again.

* * *

_I'm not really sure why I have Edward in most of these... The dynamic intrigues me, I guess?_

_Thanks for all the response on this story, guys! I really appreciate it! I'm still deciding on what my fifth chapter should be, but hopefully I'll decide today and have it written within the next few. I also have an idea for a one-shot/drabbley type thing, but I won't start on it until I finish this story. Be on the lookout!_

_Reviews are phenomenal. Please and thank you :)  
_


	5. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett

_Sorry this took so long to get up! Apparently my muse disappeared for a few weeks. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this last little snippet of Renesmee behaving badly :)_

_A/N- Not mine._

_

* * *

_--JasperPOV—

My niece has a wicked sense of humor.

We are not sure where it came from- it seemed to have emerged in her from birth, when she immediately took to biting the dog. It certainly was not inherited from her parents.

Edward took to blaming Emmett and me, claiming we were encouraging her "bad behavior."

_We_ called it "nurturing her gift."

So today, Friday, February thirteenth, as Ness and I trail sluggishly behind Emmett as he investigates every inch of the mall, determined to find the perfect last-minute Valentine's gift for Rosalie, I wonder if _she _is thinking of giving my brother what is coming to him as well.

We had been dragged here on Emmett's insistence. We were the only ones home with Ness and he had found us as we sat reading in the living room. He'd begged us to go with him, apparently only then realizing that Valentine's day was in less than twenty-four hours and his wife would be rather unforgiving if he gave her _nothing_.

When I'd suggested he go alone, my brother's jaw fell open.

"No way. Go out _alone_ on Friday the thirteenth? Are you crazy?"

When I'd reminded him that Friday the thirteenth was simply a superstition and a myth, he'd reminded that _we_ were, too.

Right. Vampires. Crap.

And now, for the fourth consecutive hour, my niece and I are stuck trailing a superstitious vampire who threatens to rip my motorcycle to bits each time I suggest that maybe he should buy the next thing he picked up and let us go home. Terrific.

Our two-and-a-half-year-old niece groans as Emmett drags us into Macy's for the third time that day, leading us straight to the lingerie. I cringe as the lust and confusion wafting off of the desperate men in the department hits me.

Nessie squeezes my hand, showing me an image of myself two seconds earlier, followed by two questions, _Uncle Jazz, are you ok? _and _Why?_

"I'm fine," I tell her quietly, "As for the _why_, that's a question which is better saved for your parents."

She nods once and squeezes once more, this time asking when we could go home. She yawns, three images slipping past her control.

Our house. Her bed. Bella.

The slip is involuntary, a byproduct of her exhaustion, and I can feel her embarrassment.

"I don't know, darlin'. You should ask your Uncle Emmett."

"Uncle Em?" The little girl calls, and Emmett glances over his shoulder at her, a bustier dangling precariously in his hands.

"Yeah, pipsqueak?"

"Can we go home soon? I'm tired."

He grins at her,

"As soon as I find a present for Aunt Rose."

Her mood shifts to frustration and she buries her face into my side. When I attempt to free myself so I can wrap my arm around her shoulders, she clings to my hand as tightly as she can manage.

_Uncle Jazz_, she thinks. A series of images pass through her mind, the last of which include herself, lying comfortably in her bed as she reads a book with her mother.

A plan… and a good plan at that. It seemed to have formed as quickly in her mind as she could show it to me.

The kid is a prodigy.

No sooner has she let go of my hand than the tears, real and fat, begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Ness," I fake surprise, "What's wrong?"

Emmett turns around now, eyes wide as fear rolls off of him; Ness is not a crier- whether it is because she is tougher than most children or because no one in our family will allow it, I do not know. He kneels at her side and places his arms around her, his gentleness with our niece now second-nature.

"I'm _tired._ I wanna go _home._"

He laughs,

"Oh, is that all? I just need to finish shopping… one more hour, tops."

Ness glances at me for the briefest of seconds. My turn.

It kills me to do it, but I slowly begin sending her waves of sadness, frustration, and anger. The emotions are not overwhelming- just enough to push her over the edge, and not nearly enough for Emmett to suspect my influence.

Crocodile tears replace the comparatively smaller ones and Ness' lower lip quivers.

"B-b-but…" she starts, tripping over her now-enhanced emotion, "I wanna go home _now!_"

Her foot stomps in tandem with the last word she speaks, and she begins to sob loudly, her fit drawing stares from passersby. I realize what they're seeing- a beautiful little girl begging to go home in the company of two adolescent men, neither old enough to be her father. It probably is the cause of all the concern that suddenly nudges me.

Emmett stares at her, wide-eyed, before shooting me a meaningful glance.

"I'm trying, man," I lie, "I can't calm her down. She's too wound up."

"I… want… my… MOMMA!" Ness sniffles, collapsing to the floor in a sobbing heap. Her entire body shakes with the force of her cries, and her face is tear-stained.

The visual would have killed me if I hadn't already seen it in her head.

"Ness," Emmett pleads, desperate, nervous, and dumbfounded at once now, "C'mon, midget, you're a big girl. Show me how you're a big girl!"

"She's two-and-a-half," I remind him, too quick for human ears, "Two-and-a-half-year-olds can't be dragged around endlessly without rest."

He groans, leaning over to rub her back. She shifts her body away from his touch and I lean down to pull her into my arms.

"Good going, sweetheart," I whisper into her ear, and, despite her enhanced mood, I feel a rush of happiness escape her. I have to hide my grin when she presses a kiss to my shoulder.

"Ok, ok," Emmett groans, "I'll just get _this_," he holds up the bustier he'd been contemplating earlier, "and the rest I can just order online and have rush-delivered. Alright?"

Ness sniffles, but her tears begin to slow. I send her a shot of calm and her entire body responds, relaxing into my shoulder as she mouths the word "alright" in response.

As Emmett walks away, I hug the child more tightly to my body,

"You did wonderfully, Nessie."

She grins, a left-over sob escaping her,

"Think you could come next time Aunt Alice takes me to the mall? I can _never_ get her to leave."

I smile back at her,

"We'll see, Ness. We'll see."

* * *

_So that's it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Be on the lookout, I may or may not do an outtake with Rose, Alice, and Ness in which a temper tantrum is closely avoided. I also have a million other story ideas mulling around my head right now. Hope to see you all there!_

_Once again, reviews, please and thank you?  
_


End file.
